1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the preparation of allergens, to which it imparts an improvement permitting the obtention of improved allergenic compositions; the latter also form part of the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Allergology has assumed an important position in therapy in recent decades, and its role is expanding; not only does it detect the allergic character in various old diseases, but it is also called on to remedy attacks of this type which are multiplied by modern pollution. Likewise there is always a need for good hyposensitizing agents, in spite of the presence on the market of wellknown allergens extracted from various materials, such as: pollens, flours, house dusts, hair, kapok, feathers, molds, etc. Although a number of preparations, particularly retard-allergens adsorbed on mineral supports such as gels with an alumina base, for example, yield excellent results, the inocuity and constancy of activity of some of them leave something to be desired. The duration of use of several allergenic extracts available at the present time, is therefore limited in time.